ALIEN: Hunter and Prey
by King E.16
Summary: a story that takes focus on a lone Xenomorph that is breed for some shady reasons, but he will submit?
1. Chapter 1

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter one: Uninvited Guest

Face hugger:

Alone…I been alone for so long. I wonder how much time I was without a host, I see nothing, and I hear nothing, for so long. The flesh that is around me makes me wonder what is beyond the Ovomorph. But I know something and my charge knows it too: the queen made us, and she expects to dominate the next possible home. But how much I been enveloped in this flesh? Days, weeks, or even decades? And I ask myself, what will happen if there are not Ovomorphs to make hosts? And where I am so this frightening possibility? Suddenly…I feel somebody, the Ovomorph opens…I do not hesitate, I use my tail to impulse my body into the target and….what? I latch into something, but the texture is not soft, not organic, I see that my surroundings are pitch black, the inorganic's head has some sort of device that projects a bright beam, this thing is harmless but strange and disturbing that this being engineered this beam, I hear the creature making noises that I don't understand;

"GAAAAAH! THE FUCK IS THIS THING?!"

"Some kind of insect, damn is HUGE!"

Whatever the creatures are talking alarms me and I spit in this thing's head, then I realize that this is some kind of head protection and I slip into my host's mouth, I hear more of this creatures horrified cries, it is delightful to be alive now.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK IT IS DOING?!"

DAMN! MACK, MAACK!"

The tall thing falls, I see that the head protection is in fact transduced, I try to see the face and it looks like its flat, with two eyes and…two orifices bellow a strange lump of flesh, and a mouth, beyond this protection this creature most be some kind of abomination. They grab him and take him out of the place, I notice that the place was some kind of huge cavern, because we exited and I could see with surprise that there was an exit, I though the "exterior world" was in a timeless darkness. The exterior of this cavernous place has a slightly less dark surface, I see that the creatures have some sort of huge cavern too, with those strange bright beams everywhere, the interior was cold, the creatures where getting agitated with my presence, they started yelling to a unprotected thing, this skin was soft and this eyes where colored with strange circles around black ones, he was more calmed than this armored companions;

"…so it jumped from the egg…well, maybe it was scared and it tried to defend itself"  
"you fuck! We didn't even saw it coming! Cut this legs now!"

"…we will wait 'till it dies don't worry, just wait for a hour"

The enraged men started to walk away, the weaker creature looked at me, and I noticed that this thing that he uses to not be naked it's like the entire place, white…after the strange creature stopped stared at me, two more in white covering put me and the body in a flat thing, I think it must be something to rest the body.

"We must wait for a hour, well "facehugger" you don't have to worry, nothing will happen, well boys, let's go"

It was talking to me? I noticed that there was an opening in the wall, the place where we are is…floating! I see that it ascends more and more until I see lights on the darkness.

It has been two whole days, I believe that the charge has been implanted, I decide to crawl to the ceiling to die, my mission is been accomplished.

Chestburster

Three days later

I live…my charger has found a suitable host, I shake myself a bit, just to know how much of space I have; not very much I see. My vision is clouded, but I can notice that everything is a mix of red and warm. I try to bite my way to a makeshift exit, hmn, this bone is softer that I though, I chew more and more, the host is moving erratically. Suddenly…I make trough! I see that everything is white, there are other humans, and what I can barely see that they must be disgusting, I hear what they are saying…but I do not understand:

"wha… WHAT?! (Screams)

"GOOD LORD!"

"HOLYSHIT!"

I slip away from the corpse, but suddenly something grabs me! "I got the little bitch!" I see with fear that those huge hands got most of my body. "_Rest assured, you will live" _he takes my into an incredibly dark place _"gentlemen, our small friend will not be small forever" _I heard other whispering voices: _"doc, with all due respect, this. Is. Insane. You will use this people as bait for this __**thing?! **__It's immoral, you are fucking insane! We have seen what this freaks are capable of; they are messy, devoid of mercy, like a bear or a rabid dog" _then without warning he lifts my head and rams it into the other one, killing him, I tasted a strange liquid, the same one that filled the human that I was inside "sir, there is nothing more important than the value of this "freaks" as you call them, they are the future, if we make them brain surgery we could have a new brand of soldier, this "freaks" are the future of our world, imagine that" he taps the head of the fallen one, then to me, and puts me in a lightened cube and leaves. "We wait till you grow, well Adams let's leave now, oh and I forgot; the cage will open when we see you at your full grow, I personally will open it"

I tried to escape this cube, but to my surprise the walls had some sort of transduced material, strong enough to contain my head-butts. I tried to hiss at something, anything to help me escape. I noticed that it was enough big and spacious, I even suspect that is enough big to contain me in adult form. but suddenly I see that somebody enters this place "uh I almost forgot" I see that he puts inside the cube a cylinder with some kind of liquid and a long tube for drinking it oh and some sort of press object at the bottom, I see outside that the creature motions me to press the button. I press it with my head and some liquid come from it, I decide that my captors must have some sort of reason for giving me the nutrients I need to grow

The next day

I have shed my previous skin and I see that the liquid tank is almost empty. I shriek, maybe they are spying at me in some manner. Later the same "human" (the sound they make most of the time when this creature talks to me) replaces my tank. I have grown beyond my size I even tower the human. "Well, I will leave you for…the important test" he opens the cube with some sort of thin object that he shoves into a small non transparent part of the container, it opens and runs off, I…am free…


	2. Chapter 2

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter two: Massacre

I move out of the cube shaped cage, I see that this area is surrounded by light and white, I go out of it to a corridor I notice that the top of this place a hole, I put myself inside, and maybe I could learn more about this humans. I move through, and I ask myself, where I am? The human home world is like this? If it is, why there is not an exit out of this building? If this the _entire _human world?, maybe I could use my inner mouth for absorbing some information, no…that sounds like nonsense, I know that the knowledge is in the head, but there is now way that they could communicate to me, or me getting the information I need through examining their though-organ, after all if I don't get them, how will _I _get them? So many questions, not even one forsaken way to answer them.

Suddenly I hear the strange sounds they make bellow me:

"Did you think that Johan really stolen that worm thing?"

"I dunno, the last thing I saw is that he an' this egghead friends leaved the place a few days ago"

"Let's not be so confident that the good ol 'Johan is to trust, after all did you see what he said about this thing? "it the perfect killing machine" what did that creep mean by that?"

"Well the man worked for Wayland-Yutani…so maybe…"

"What?"

"…what if…OH FUCK!"

"What?!"

"Don't you get it idiot?! What if that asshole genetically modifies that worm? To make it this desired perfect killing machine!"

The humans sounded nervous and panicked, I wonder if that involves me in some way. Whatever, I must find a way to escape, but first I need to see if they are a treat, first I need to test one alone to see if they can put a fight. I hear one of the voices in a relative distance of the other ones, "hey guys, I'm gonna take a leak" I follow the footsteps, and it takes me to a dead end, I notice that there is an opening bellow me but protected by metal bars, I punch trough them and I see that the creature is seated on something white. He screams as I descend to "test" him, "Y-your head! The w-w-worm! HELP, HELP ME!" I see that he doesn't want to fight. "GUYS HELP HE-"I silence the disgusting creature with a powerful punch to the head creating a hole in it, instantly killing him. I climb to the hole I made but I hear the door opening while I put my tail up.

"HOLY SHIT!" DID…did you see that?"

"Aron…this head, look at this fucking hole man!"

"Looks like that…thing punched this forehead so hard that not only dented it, it crushed this skull"

"…did you saw this tail man?! This thing is HUGE! Man sized shit!"

"What if Johan didn't leaved with this creature?"

"That damn ass-swipe! He just forgotten 'bout this monster or what?!"

"let's go…we…we need to be alert…shit, this is fucking bad"

They were obviously talking to each other…maybe it was not an intelligent idea to kill one, I should have killed them all! Whatever, I must wait until one of them makes the mistake of either go to kill me, or one of them is alone, yes what a great idea, I can demoralize them, one by one.

The next day

I see from the top that the humans are on a place with a medium structure with a flat rectangle on the top of a tube, similar structures around it, seats, I notice that I could kill them all, but then I hear a sound, like a "beep" then I see a human, maybe the leader with a strange machine in this hand.

"guys, this is a motion tracker, a marine that was my friend died and gave me this as a gift, maybe we could use it for tracking this large bitch, I theorize that he is in the ducts, I will follow the tracks above me and one of you will kill it, but we need a weapon, any ideas?"

"Well, we could use a gun, any of you has one?"

"I have a shotgun, I brought it up 'cause Johan told us about the alien signal, but then I thought it was pointless 'cause I think it won't work well in space, well here is my chance, I will blow this motherfucker for killin' Aron!"

"Careful! If you blow anything important on the ship we would cause more damage than this thing! In fact…is it is tempering with something on the ship?"

"Not that I could see…wait the 'tracker is beeping…put it on the ceiling!"

The leader puts it to the hole where I am! And the beeps are getting more and faster! THEY KNOW I AM HERE!

"SHIT LETS GET THE FUCK OUT!"

They run…I expected them to rip the small bars free and attempt to attack, maybe they are weak without some sort of weapons. Wait…that device, it can signal my presence! Humans are more resourceful that I ever imagined, to create such machine, it's just impossible for me to know how to make one of those things, but I have a thing they don't, strength, I have agility, I must lure one of them to me, alone first need to destroy the lights. I get out of the ceiling and I see that the lights are touchable, also with a little of heat, I break it with my tail, interesting…this is really the source of illumination.

I decide to go to the corridor again, I touch some of the pipes to reveal some kind of white cloud, a very hot one…that's it! I use It to perform a kill, first I need to lure one of them, then I punch one of the pipes and done! I get back on my upper hideout, I know the place where I could lure them...

I see that they are on different rooms, each one with those rest-cubes, and each one with lights, I decide to take my time after all…the more slow, stealthy, and dramatic, the more depress and stupid they become the more easy and satisfying the kill. One of them has a strange thing: two barrels that are joined, a handle in the back, oh…he is the leader, I deal with him later. I go to the one with strange things in this eyes, small windows being held by two hears, weird. He also has a large rod, this function it's rather obvious, as I see he use it right now; he presses a button and a strange light comes from the tip, some kind of close quarter weapon, fool, do you think I will _really_ be that easy to take down?, I will lure him out of this room. I punch the panel at my hands and I descend down, the human looks up, and screams, I go to the hole again, causing the most notice to lure them to the pipe corridor. He screams to this fellow humans NO! That was not the plan!

"HEY! The alien! I know where it is going come here guys! We got that shithead!"

They go, along with the leader I am very close…just a little more, YES!

"Why don't you give me my damn shotgun mike?!"

"Cause I can handle my aim, you take the 'tracker"

"I remove the plate slowly and I exit slowly, crawling in the ceiling, then entering to position my tail at the exit and I with my memory alone I slash the tube and the clouds escape, I get out of the hole and I destroy the lights,

"THERE HE IS!"

"That thing…**fooled us?!"**

What a coincidence the one with the rod tries to take me down by pointing that at me, and the white thing just burned him, the light of the stick illuminates the dark corridor and that facilitates the vision (to say the least I could see in the dark better than them) and I grab this hand I rip it and I bite this head with my tongue. And he falls, I won…I have already killed three, there is only two left. In the darkness I escape, but then I notice that they run but they are not going to their rooms, in fact they do not go to the places they use to…they are trying to escape!

"We gotta escape!"

"DAMN! Where is the shuttle?!"

"I know where it is follow me!"

They run! Cowards, I know that drones are not the faster there is, but I will not let them escape! Suddenly I hear something…like a voice…and then a familiar one;

"ATTENTION…REMAINING CREW MENBES OF THE CRINTIAN, THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM DOCTOR ALFRED JOHAN"

"Hello, dear survivors, if you hear this that minds two things: number one: my beloved "Xenomorph" has grown and showed to the camera this talents, number two: you are 'bout to die, but don't worry, your deaths this prove that this enigmatic race is worth of Wayland-Yutani's attention, after all, this is the future of the earth's military! Imagine that! When this carrier arrives on earth we will modify this brain to make it more intelligent. Well my friends, your business as intergalactic mail has ended, but don't worry…is for the greater good"

"THAT BASTARD! JOOOOHAAAN!"

Fool! I heard you, they run to a room with white doors, I try to whip them with my tail, and they are so far damn away! I should to impose some authority by yelling but of course they won't understand. They enter the strange illuminated room. I try to crawl the walls the fastest way possible, yes, a little closer…a little more…YES, HAVE I TRUMPED OVER THIS EXCUSES OF LIFE! I whip my tail to the one on the left, stunning him, but suddenly there is an explosion! I almost got my hands destroyed beyond repair, and it came from that strange two barreled weapon, I stagger back, they inches away from the white and lighted room.

"This is a shotgun motherfucker! Don't even dare to attack or I SHOT!"

The calm demeanor of the leader completely died…well sort of what I planned, but I didn't want him to go berserk with that damn weapon! I need to get that thing out of my way, I have a plan

"Come on Douglas we need to—"

I quickly grab the corpse's head and I throw it at him, he shoots it out of reflex, I sneak up behind him and I grab this useless body, but first I cut this hand holding the barrels with my tail, He cries in pain, but soon it will be worse, I grab this had and I pounce it all around the strange room, and then I notice that he stopped screaming, I throw the body out of the room. I see that this strange place has a shining button I press it and then a voice speaks that language I don't understand!

"NON HUMAN PALM IDENTIFIED, WELCOME XENOMORPH, PREPARE TO GO TO EARTH, AND DESTINATION WAYLAND-YUTANY" I notice that here the same liquid containers as my breeder room, also this window that…shows space, wait…I am not in a planet! I'm in some kind of building that can travel to planets…I need to res and drink something, I notice that this place is moving, there is nothing I can do more…if I go to an alien planet I will combat the dolts that dare to defy me, if I survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter three: Awakening

Where I am? Looks like I am in a metal cube, I decide to try to claw through it, to no avail. This material was incredibly hard I even tried to bite my own arm off so the one that is watching me would see me in pain, thus me killing him and making my escape. But that can't be the case, not right now, the last thing I remember is that I arrived in an atmosphere of blue and large clouds, bellow me I could appreciate a hive of large structures, buildings, I determined myself to kill any alien creatures that where on my way, but then I realized that the only otherworldly creature was me. Then this flying room landed on the tallest building I could see, then it descended to this insides. I saw various floors where the humans had those same white things to cover themselves, some of them had long hair and a strange spherical things on their chests. Then when it came to the darkest and deepest part of this place the door opened for itself startling me, then armored humans came and a large tube they held spitted some kind of cloud, but this one instead of being painfully hot, this one was cold, that is all I remember.

At my judgment it has been hours of nothing but being on this box, then I heard a lifting sound and one of the faces of the box opened, I exited and I saw that I was in white I turned my back I saw that there where humans, all stared at me, some of them behind some boxes and sated close to them, some of them touched me? No, I don't feel anything, in fact there was no hand close to me, I try to grasp this and I realize that this is some kind of field or transparent material. I roar, hiss at them, but whatever it was made this thing was _thick _then I see that one of them goes to the same corner I am, and then I see him enter the "caged" room where I am located. Then a door was opened and I see him, I am about to run into him. Then the human grabbed one of those seats from the door and put himself in it. I was confused but I continued my rush then this mouth opened and sounds came…to words "can you understand me?" then in that moment I stopped. I saw him and two more men came along with those strange explosive cylinders I saw that creature in the middle smirk! "Sorry for bringing the armed men, but I needed to be sure you won't attack me. But hey you could understand me!" I was scared I could understand this creature! I hissed at him then he looked at me in mock fright "ooh I'm sooo scared right now! But in all seriousness if you _did _attack me I would just say F-I-R-E and the men could kill you, so better not be a wisegu-alien, wise alien" that damn human was a coward! even those armed men where cowards! Not able to threw those weapons aside and face me with their bare hands! "Well you could agree to our terms mister…Alan? Yes that could be a great name for you" name? I needed one? Why a creature would need a name?! And Alan? A play in "Alien" HA! Pathetic! If I could tell him anything I could-"also, you can speak to us, don't worry we didn't quit you "tongue" we just did our best to put a small organic voice box that could record your thoughts that _wanted_ to speak to the person." So I can talk? Well…let's give it a try "...I can…speak?" I can talk! And fluent human language! "You answered your own question Alan" I bared my teeth at the mention of this embarrassing nickname "you think it is funny to capture me?! I should-"I saw that the men started pointing at me and I heard the man laugh "what I just told you? No killing" I looked at my hand and I noticed that my six finger have fused together to create a large four fingered muscular one, I evolved into a warrior! But I could still see that my dome was transduced, because warriors lose the sense of vision but they can sense any pheromones, and smells, maybe a minor genetic mutation that I got. "Why do you want me? What is the point of modifying me?" he still had that smile, "Alan, we want a new brand of soldier, we need warriors like you to serve this world, to protect it, and due to the fact that our old pal found the perfect place to find your little species, and he found out that you where special, you have greater intelligence that most of the other xenomorphs, your warrior appearance retains the dome, that minds that you had a small change, and we made more, in a few moments we will put another upgrade, sweet dreams " then suddenly the men used a large tube they "freeze" me again, so…what was the point of that?

After that nonsense I wake up in the same cube yet again, maybe this is some method of transportation. Then the door opens and I exit then I see armed men then one of them tells me something: "listen Al we had put you handcuffs but for the requirement of this (I'm my opinion) retarded mission, we will set you free, here you will kill some WY traitors, in this ship they are trying to tell to the world about our operations, thanks to the fact that we are paid to humor the eggheads you will be free temporally, so better not go betraying our asses, or we blow up yours" the human presses a button and the hand constrains fall to the ground "I understand, but what is the point of this if your people saw what I am capable of?" the armored human put the weapon closer to me "listen smartass the boss _needs_ to see if your lousy upgrade works, also to kill this bastards that are about to spill the beans" I was intrigued, humans betray each other? Why? "Why your own species tries to betray you? And if they want to reveal to the world about your secrets why didn't they did it already?" the man glared and me and answered: "first, you need to learn more about humans, bug. Second this assholes killed a xenomorph, and one of our own came to earth before them in an escape pod, similar to how you came. NOW GET MOVIN'!" the held the weapon and fired to the air, I got the message and I got to the vents "I may remind you that we put a tracer inside your dome, in your skull, do something stupid and we fry your ass!" damn this humans really are not comfortable with this alliance, but the sentiment is shared, why should I obey their commands? I hear some sounds this time I could understand;

"Did you hear that?! They are here!"

"Don't worry, those bastards will get a fight! After all pulse rifles are the way to go!"

Pulse rifles? So that is the weapon's name, uh. Well I needed stealth after all I am on another flying building. I slowly remove one of the plates and I proceed to slowly move to them, not noticing by tail I impale the one with the rifle, the other one is scared so I land on him, he tries to fire but I quickly grab the weapon and I break it in half "better not try to stop me, if you want to live I recommend to make your fear as an ally, after all if you are scared of me so much, that it minds that your fear will not let you to kill me so…get out of my way" I let him cower in fear as I move, but maybe I was being too generous and I lightly punch him so he could fall unconscious. I see that this is a large area with a big light on the top, I notice that there is a stick in one of the walls that says "in case of emergency pull this switch" that could be handy, after all I need to destroy the lights, set the alarm and let the bodies hit the floor. Then I see a strange box staring at me, wait…a minute. Suddenly I a couple of humans with pulse rifles shooting at me damn they saw me! I jump to the walls and I cling to the floor destroying the lights with a swing of my tail. I decide to jump directly to the ground, where I slash the one where I landed, the other one heard my great landing and shot at me, damn! I did my best to punch him but I accidentally I punched him with my stump hand (left) then I see that my blood has a negative effect at him! He cries in pain as the acid liquid eats him! I bite this head with my tongue and I open the large doors where those two came from. When I enter and I see a few humans running from me, then I see that my hand has been restored! H-how did this happened? I run to the humans and I quickly dispose of them by grabbing from the throats and then crashing them on the ground repeatedly, bam, bam, BAM! I go to the ducts and I go to the left I destroy the panel and I see two humans on a strange white seat, one with long black hair, another one with dark skin, the one with long hair was on top of the other one, I heard moaning but when they noticed me I hear their delightful screams, I use my tail to tore their skulls. "I wonder what you were doing"

I still can't believe that my arm and hand have grown back, it's just incredible! With this abilities I could deceive some people! I tried to test my capabilities for talk and I called out to a human "hey help! A monster!" I yelled from the room where those two were, a fat looking creature approaches and asks "oh shit! Another xeno!? Open the door dammit before-" I interrupt him with false hope "I think I killed him! Wait, damn just how did this happen" the human tried to open the door instead of being greeted by this coworker he got two hands in this head and a tongue-bite in this forehead. And he felt head I decide to make it to the then I hear a few beeps, I try to locate where the sound is after all what if it is some sort of alarm. But then I see that close to my waist there is a line with a square. Then I grab the square and I hear a voice, uh?! _"Hey Alan, how are you doing? We got most of those armed bastards in a different part of the ship. Meet us in the place where we set you free, in any case there are some armed asses close to where you are, most of them are marines, damn shits! I recommend to trick them with playing dead and then BAM! Well good luck" _then I hear one of the doors open, but seriously play dead? I open the door and I try to punch the next human that tries to touch me, then I hear a loud repeating notice, they're firing! I use my acidotic blood as a weapon and I throw my tail at them, then the man runs away in fear and pain, I have lost my two limbs but to my surprise, bone starts to grow, then muscle and fat, then my black skin, in 50 seconds! I am invincible, now where is that idiot!

I run to pursue him, but then I try the idea of playing dead after all, it might work, but seriously, why the textures, materials and decorative of this flying building are identical to the ones where I born? But the layout and structure are not? It could make things easier, and I hear that the humans are coming to my way, I fall to the ground to see if I could fool them, they come, and I hear their conversations:

"Did…it just die? All of the sudden?!"

"Don't be stupid, wait…rich look at this, don't you said that you blew this arms?"

"Y-YES! I killed him, but now…oh my god, I can't do-"

The idiot that almost killed me falls to the ground dying

"RICH! Dammit!"

The human fires at me and intense pain surfaces, then he stops convinced that he killed him

"Let's move guys, any ideas, of how he came?"

"There were no other ones, but what if a full grown came?"

Then I get up and I punch the one on the right, the one behind me was impaled by my tail and two died by tearing their heads. Then I see that line with the communicator cube has been destroyed thanks to my acid bllod. "well…let's wait"


	4. Chapter 4

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter Four: Welcome to Wayland-Yutani!

Subject 18 AKA "Alan Warren" type of creature: unknown, nicknamed "xenomorph" the subject will be put in an interview by Doctor Conrad Simmons. This is a transcript of the video.

_We see subject 18 seated in a white room with a silver table. Behind him there are two guards, both of them with a SPAZ AA-12._

Doctor Simmons: "—you did a great job Alan, so tell me how the new modifications are?"

_Subject 18 claws the table slowly and hisses at Simmons, then puts this four fingered claw at this face._

Subject 18: "advanced healing, that's clever, for being a soft flashed thing, in fact how did you did it?"

Doctor Simmons: "that is a secret of this company, let's just say that we used metal that was more resilient than normal, and we hired the best of the best to make the operation"

Subject 18: (annoyed) "what is the point of this? Just let me free in whatever you call my planet"

Doctor Simmons: "no we can't, the clones are not ready yet. But we need some answers of your little cute species, you don't want the work of Johann to be wasted right?"

_Subject 18 begins to open this mouth slightly, the guards point guns at this head, and it puts this hands on the air defensively._

Subject 18: "you know the one that breaded me are you?"

Doctor Simmons: "exactly! You are a clever devil are you? _*subject 18 crooks this head, confused* _"that man worked for us, but it is a matter of fact that he died when this 'pod crashed into the earth. The good news is that you are here! Now if you mind, what makes the eggs? Some sort of queen?"

Subject 18: (nervous) "yes? H-how did _you _know?"

Doctor Simmons: "we wanted to be sure, we had a theory that you put some sort of liquid that modified the human DNA and made it closer to you and then made itself into an egg, egg morphing. But now that theory is disaccredited now, by a real expert (laughs)"

Subject 18:"you are real **funny**, human you know? Any more questions?"

Doctor Simmons: "well, your species can learn things in an advanced level or a rudimentary one?"

Subject 18: "if you put another one into a modification like me, then you school him, then he could learn in any of those two levels, but that takes time"

_Simmons claps and laughs_

"Well we will give you a weapon, without bullets of course, to see if you could use it, after all the new soldiers of tomorrow need weapons in long and medium range.

_One of the guard's pus a handgun on the table._

Subject 18: "what's this? A small pulse rifle?"

Simmons: nope, is a gun, in fact how did you learn about pulse rifles?"

Subject 18: I just know this name, human. So you want me to use it?"

_It grabs the gun awkwardly and looks at it for a while, then he points at the right._

Simmons: "that little hole bellow the barrel? You can fire if you pull the trigger _*pulls the trigger, making a 'click'._

Simmons: "and that's how you fire a gun, well can you please give me the handgun?"

_Subject 18 throws it at him, Simmons almost catches it, falling to the ground, and then he grabs it and puts it on this lab coat._

Simmons: "**that** was not nice. You should control your actions, 'cause you don't want a hole in your brain do you? That's your only weak point"

Subject 18: "nice'? How can I be 'nice' if I am a predatory creature? After all if it were not from this thugs I could I have eviscerated you right now?"

Simmons: (perplex) err…'kay, I think we should stop right now, gentlemen put him to sleep"

_A guard grabs a long tube and it fires cold steam that makes subject 18 fall to the ground. The video finishes as it shows white noise._

Subject 18 AKA "Alan Warren" type of creature: unknown, nicknamed "xenomorph" interview number 2. By Doctor Conrad Simmons. This is a transcript of the video.

_We see subject 18 seated in a white room with a silver table. Like the last interview he is being monitored by two heavily armed guards behind him._

Simmons: "so how was the sleep yesterday? You had sweet dreams?"

Subject 18: "dreams? What is that?"

Simmons: "never mind, I wanted to hear more of you, sorry for the small interruption we got last time with the gun, maybe latter we could get a test in artillery."

Subject 18: "whatever, human. You want me to tell you about myself? About the species that is and will be superior to you in physical levels? Well, we live in a colony made of the resin that makes our body, but the one we excrete is more durable, we live for very long years if nothing kill us, of course, in fact the most eldest ones need to be killed for being weak, but thanks to your little modification I don't think that will be a problem" _*smirks?*_

Simmons: "err…ok, it's good to know that you would not get wasted if you lived in a hive. Now tell us more please."

Subject 18: "also I think there is something beyond a queen…I simply don't know what it could be called but the thing I know is that it _creates _queens, they get the intelligence of this incredibly powerful being"

Simmons: "something similar to a queen's queen?"

Subject 18: "pretty much"

Simmons: "well we theorize that this 'queen's queen', should be in planet filled with xenomorphs right? But let's go to another topic: why do you hate humans?"

Subject 18:"you think that I hate you for the sake of it? No, we kill humans because they are not like us, _you _are so damn different, and it's just a matter of fact that your tech and your weapons are a threat to us. We 'hate' humans because they are a worse threat than us"

Simmons: "…interesting, so you believe that there are not psychopathic tendencies then?"

_Subject 18 looks counfused_

"What is that word?"

Simmons: "is when a creature has no even a pinch of remorse on other living creatures that it kills"

Subject 18: "so…I am a psychopath? Is that an insult human?!"

Simmons: "NO! I just say that other humans interpret your species as heartless monsters, to say the least you kinda look like one"

Subject 18: "**I **believe are humans as technologically advanced species, but with physical weakness, and with psychopathic tendencies, thanks to fear"

Simmons: "bud, you understand faster than I expected! Shit we _really_ need to clone you!"

Subject 18: "after you make more of me, you will let me go right?"

Simmons: "specify, bug"

Subject 18: "put me on my planet and leave me alone"

Simmons: "but we don't know where 'Xenomorph prime' as the eggheads call it"

You Subject 18: _*enraged*_ "you made the ultimate 'xenomorph'! You can get your clones fast! But you can't know where my planet is?!"

Simmons: _*tranquil fury* _"we don't even cloned you, yet. And if we don't know, we don't _fucking _know you cockroach, men, if you mind!"

_The video finishes as the last, with a guard putting steam into subject 18 and putting him to sleep._

Subject 18 AKA 'Killer Claw' type of creature: unknown, nicknamed "xenomorph" the subject like before he will be put in an interview by Doctor Conrad Simmons. This is a transcript of the video.

_Like before, two guards, one table etc., etc._

Simmons: "I heard you wanted a new name, I kinda like it in fact, and it's the perfect description for you, I also have great news! Remember our discussion 'bout your planet? Well, a drone that we sent into space has sent us this very day, images and location of a planet full, and completely populated of xenomorphs! And you will be our main man!"

Subject 18: "…that seems interesting"

Simmons: "so, what do you think of the girls that help with your knowledge?"

Subject 18: "first, why do you want _more? _You already have me, and you said you could clone me?"

Simmons: "oh, clever devil, well we could clone your brain, and replace it in the nuts of those others"

Subject 18: "nut'? Whatever, second, I could sense some other of my brethren, after all, I don't have the upgrade in their sense of smell, but I still can try. It's a planet full of them, third, I believe that I am slowly learning, soon enough I will understand the human race at this fullest"

Simmons: *surprised* "why are you so…tame now 'claw? I expected a half-assed insult or something, but ok, see you in a week. We are watching you"

_The tape ends as the doctor leaves along with this guards, we can see that subject 18 smirks for unknown reasons. _


	5. Chapter 5

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter Five: in space

This teachers, always telling me that the confines of the cold and unforgiving space is the place where man has wanted to explore the most…after the sea, but I do wonder why? This strange creature with golden…sticks (or "hair" as they say) are so alien to me, they explain that the humans have two sexes: male and female, the later makes the reproduction thanks to the former, but it really matters? "We are, and we will always be superior, female. After all we have born with claws and an incredibly powerful tail, you have? Oh of course! _Nothing" _humans are a joke, seriously! Yes they have technology beyond the intelligence, even the most intelligent queen, yes they have weapons that could eviscerate us...but they were so different! She asked me why our species attacks at sight, my answer: "With those weapons humans are a menace! They deserve. To. Die. The human leader told me that we were meant to be living weapons! But _you _tell me who's worse? Us, that never dared to make contact with you? Or them that dared to do it!" she looked at me, with those disgusting exposed eyes, she just looked at me and said  
"maybe the problem is in both sides, maybe your species should be less volatile, and maybe us should be less…dicks" stupid! Humans will never change, after all I once heard that a delusional idiot found another like me, he and "six" where friends (disgusting) and they...in human terms "fucked" YES! **A human, and a member of my species, had a sexual encounter!** Thank the queen they killed both of them…

But enough of that, I try to remind myself that I will soon have my revenge, after all…humans are naïve, so trusting, so pathetic. This woman was one of that kind, helping me, telling me this "stuff", feeding me. In the right moment I _will_ kill everyone, after all there is no better human, than a dead one. After the nuisance left I looked at the window as this things call it. Maybe the only thing that relaxed me in the ship, after being alone of course, is space; so blank, so dark, with those small lights all around it, the perfect background for peace, of course I won't like being in space, I could die in a few hours. But it still was good, it did not arouse me to stupidity, but it felt well "maybe this is one of the reasons we mostly come at nigh" I mused, I know at night our skin was the perfect camouflage, but seriously, this is beautiful! I could see some shapes in fantastic and alien colors, it made me…felt something, it felt good, almost similar to the filling of killing, but better. I still try conformity to the disturbing idea of serving men.

THE NEXT DAY

I tried to avoid boredom and annoyance by putting some resin in my room, I tried to make it more hive-like, after my sanity needs to be kept. I been doing this for three hours, three hours of spitting and using my back-tubes as paint and claying around with it to create structures and texture for the "mini hive", but things got interesting when the human that calls himself Conrad Simmons enters, destroying parts of the wall thanks to him opening the goddamn door (it opens up)

"But is not my old friend Killer Claw!"

This discomforting familiarity disgusts me!

"You, destroyed, a wall" I spit slowly the words so he can understand that I'm NOT in the mood now.

"Oh, really? When I give a shit I recommend you, I forgot to tell you something, a few marines will come, so…I don't want to see any of your violent predatory bullcrap around them, got it?"

Eh, he thinks I am that stupid? They have GUNS, I have claws, so no contest there.

"In what moment you got the images and place of xenomorph prime?"

He smiles a bit and laughs, oh that annoying sound, I am this close to killing him.

"I already told you, the past day. That scout was sent 4 years ago! So it's a miracle that it sent us the data! Well I just wanted to tell you the marine stuff, and don't try to destroy the cameras, stupidity only leads to an embarrassing death"

You will get one soon Simmons, count on that.

After that I tried to stare into space again, but the door again opens, revealing another human, the god darn female

"Another annoyance eh? What do you want?"

"W-well I wanted to ask if you are capable of using a gun"

I smiled at that, she is really that stupid?

"Well your type of weaponry is interesting, but if I had an election on a _type _of gun I would select…one of those 'shotguns"

Yes, with the power of a single blast I could take anyone, with my superhuman strength I could laugh off the knockback! I could be invincible, killer claw could end the life of a queen on seconds

"That's good and well and well but can you actually use them? I could help you"

I nod and she exits the room, after a few minutes of nothing she returns and hands me two of them!

"this is a double barrel, break action shotgun, this one is an automatic one, not so hard hittin' but faster in reloading. So what one you want to use?"

Well…more power equals triumph, more speed equals less power…but if is used correctly it equals triumph…this is hard.

"Uh…I grab the automatic one then"

I quickly handed it, she told me a few instructions

"First you need to aim at the target, then try to grab the cannon so he can't jump (thanks to your inhuman strength) and then fire, is not necessary to be a marksman at this, in fact even a child could handle it, but remember you need to reload with this"

She showed me a cylinder shaped thing, then she quickly replaced the one this gun had.

"You made a good choice, claw. Remember a few marines will come soon…so no stupidities"

She left the room and she…took the shotguns! Well this human has at least some intelligence! But for now I will specialize in trying to kill those marines after we land…or better yet…I could find some help after all this is a xenomorph planet.

THE NEXT DAY

I have been asleep for a few hours, how do I know this? Because I can't move, everything is black...maybe the humans put me that cold "gas" cloud again. *sighs* is so annoying! Why I am like this? I expect an explanation for this! Then suddenly I hear…something, voices. Speaking in my original language!

"_You are beyond humans"_

What in the queen?

"_You are beyond this 'xenomorphs"_

How can you talk to me!? I am unconscious!

"_Your power is beyond anything your former brethren can control, you are more powerful than a queen…you can make a difference"_

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?

"_Call me…red…you have the potential 'Killer Claw' you can make yourself something beyond a queen! Beyond an empress! You just need to obey me"_

…empress?

Silence…what was that? Then I open my eyes…and I see that I am in a different room…the walls are white but with the texture of metal, I try to exit, and I touch…something? No I am trapped in a dome! I am trapped!? Then it lifts itself! I exit very excited and scared, I see that there is no window here. "HUMANS! WHERE I AM!" I try to screech to somebody! With results, a door behind me opens, but at the corner there is some sort of box with a black "eye" staring at me, I quickly ignore it, maybe I could get some answers. I exit the strange room and I see that this dome has some sort of white…bed ad this creatures call it then I saw a silver box, like the ones the humans use to transport me, at my right I see a human with a circular shield on top of this head, some sort of light armor and with a pulse rifle!

"Get going freak, we will need your ass to guide us, also welcome to motherfucking xenomorph prime…bitch.

What the heck happened?!


	6. Chapter 6

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter Six: A new World

…

I didn't see this coming.

I tried to come with theories of how this "Hypersleep" thing. But hey, it worked, in fact it made things easier, I with to a room with a large square table, seats all over it. I saw my unwitting and hated ally Conrad Simmons. He seated on the left corner, I tried to walk to him to demand answers

"Why was the reason to NOT inform about this hypersleep? Trying to play 'cryptic genius' or what Simmons?"

"heh, you catch me, well I have seen how this world looks like and…it pretty much resembles a gigantic hive, and I got…complicated news 'Claw, the planet is at war! We have seen **red **xenomorphs, and they are fighting the black ones, due to the fact that you are a mutation of both warrior and drone I guess you can't unite either race."

Ugh…indeed…rrrgh, the blasted human is right! Wait a moment…an idea flows in my brain!

"The warriors lose the dome after the drone stage, grow larger, this fingers become bulkier, this ribcage becomes smaller, and they **lose **these eyes! If we apply the right smell (capture a black one) I could enter the hive!"

The human's eyes become bigger, he smiles and starts to smack this two palms, what?

"YOU ARE A FUCKING GENIUS! Just imagine how easy it could be! Killer Claw, you are a **motherfucking** tactical genius!"

I sneer at him.

"Don't be ridiculous! I just pointed out an obvious plan to solve the situation, even a chest erupted could figure THAT one out, _inbecile"_

But it could work to say the least, while I kill one of my enemies I could secretly make a resistance group…or better yet, I could kill a _queen"_

_"That's fine and good, but what about a black queen mother?"_

YOU!

_"Aye, me. The one that will help you to be a great creature, we could stop this war, and end the lives of BOTH sides, and have the world for ourselves!"_

…haha…hahaha…

_"Uh? What's so funny dear? Do you truly find me, amusing?"_

Yes, after all a trickster needs to be a good liar, isn't that right RED!**?" **

_"How?! You know nothing Claw, I am your ally, let me help you, let me-"_

Aw, shut up, I already figured your little plan, I will soon get everything I want…including your head.

_"WHAT!? YOU…**ungrateful fool, **ifyou believe this conversation** is over**, you** are **_gravely**_ mistaken"_**

It will be over when I kill you! Hahaha…Haahahaha!

The human stares at me strangely

"What the hell are you doing? Lookin' at the wall like that?"

"Oh that? Ehh… I need to go Simmons, I need to err, plot my plan to kill and infiltrate a black hive…and stuff"

I exit the room and demand the marine to take me back to my room, he looks at the leader and he nods. I return to my room, and I notice that the planet is a strange brown-grey color with tubular and ribcage like textures, with a few large barely ball shaped craters. "Maybe there is where they get out." I mused, then a small quantity of red warriors began to exit some of the holes on the right. The creatures where screeching, even if I couldn't hear it these actions spoke. Suddenly I see like ten or twelve beings rushing at the reds! I try to focus and I notice that they are black warriors. "Now's the time!"

I banged the door, I tried all my best to punch it and open a hole, nothing…I try to yell, nothing.

THE NEXT DAY

GRrr…

I just wasted my time yesterday! Well at least today I could get a chance after all, the human woman has told me that the marines had seen the war, and the tide of it has been changed, the red xenomorphs have been curb stomping the black warriors due to sheer numbers.

"that could be a problem, send me in, so I can track down and kill one of the black ones"

"Well…yes, better now than never, just wait a second!"

She exited and closed the door.

"I hate when they leave me"

Suddenly the door opens and she brought one shotgun and Simmons.

"So ready to make friends, killer?"

"Yes, because 'xenomorphs' are capable of that" I said sarcastically

"Oh my friend, you are amazing, maybe genetically engineering was wayland-yutani's greatest plan. Well, after you "camouflage" yo'self try to take three or four bodies, remember! We will make new brains!"

I grab the shot gun and I exit the door, those two follow me and a marine in front of me leads the way. There, my plan is advancing, none suspects, how can I fall?

"Well this is the drop-pod"

"Good"

I enter the room, I see that it has one big window, then without warning the doors close, and then it falls, at an incredible speed, I see a few strange shapes on the corners, seats? But I noticed that there is no way I could try to take one, first there is no hole for the tail, second if I try cut my tail (that will regenerate anyways) to take a seat, it would melt, then I would fall to my death…maybe.

Then the drop pod finally crashes the earth at impact.

The door opens slowly, I try to force it open, after a fast move I exit, "well…it looks better when you are on the ground" I see the large hole structures, I rush to one of them, uh, looks more deeper than I though. With a slight jump I crawl the tubular entrance, so damn dark! No wonder why I didn't see any drones in that battle! Well I am in an unfair disadvantage, wonderful! After all…they can smell your location, at mere seconds! *groans* I silently move along, as I officially enter I notice that the holes produce sunlight here so that minds that maybe a part of the planet (or a really good portion) belongs to the blacks, oh well the goods news galore is growing isn't it?

I notice that there is one of them walking belong me, I throw myself to the ground, crushing this head with my elbow, splashing this blood all over me, awfully convenient, but necessary. "Well what to do now? I already have the blood and the corpse…well I could try to find the queen and tell her to kill any humans that come…YES! That's a great plan! Ooh, I expect to see their reactions!

_"Hey…what's with the blood?"_

I see that there is a warrior behind me, damn better try not to be stupid

_"Blood? How can you notice if you don't have eyes?"_

_"A drone eh? Well I can **smell** it remember? Stop bumbling around, return to tending the hive bellow"_

_"Can I follow you please?"_

_"You forgot?"_

_"…yes"_

_"Just bloody follow me"_

I obey this command, and they _do _have like me, the good news is that they can't notice that I am not of their own, or a warrior, I will find the queen soon…and then kill the red one, soon I will rule this hive.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter Seven: Plan

I walk through the hive, thanks to the fact that I have the fallen one's blood I can walk with my escort without any trouble, I see that this place is not very well lit once one enters the subterranean cave, but what I can barely see is enough, I notice that there are several well hidden warriors on the walls, how I know this? They look at me as we move, ruining their disguises, I see that my guardian began to talk to me;

"_What were you doing outside the hive brethren?"_

"_Well…I tried to fight back the red invaders"_

"…_are you stupid?! We are losing, we do not tolerate drones dying! After all your kind always help us build the hive"_

"_I am terribly sorry brethren" _

_*sign* "alright, well here it is, try to tell the queen about what have you seen outside"_

"_Thanks, I will"_

FOOLS! Hahahaaha! This is even easier than I thought!

I walk through the dark hive and I realize that in the deepest parts there is a strange mineral that glows, the spike like rocks illuminate the entire area…revealing a large group of drones working and attending this part of the hive. I also see a large dark hole in the far center.

"_Another one comes, what happened? You are covered in blood"_

"_Well…I wanted to eliminate the red threat."_

"_A noble ideal, but is flawed if you do it alone, I take it you have at least some information?"_

"_In fact I HAVE a plan, the problem is that I need to talk to the queen and maybe the queen mother, and I take it the guards would not let me?"_

"_That's correct"_

Damn, I really need to tell my plan to the rulers of this side! After all going uninformed could be problematic. Well at least I have to know what type of guard I am dealing with. I approach the one that talked to me and I asked;

"_What type of security has the queen mother?"_

"_Praetorians, almost as large as a queen, they could deal with you in a full minute, but is a matter of fact that you will not give up until you tell her, so I recommend to crawl in the ceiling to reach her lair, careful with the glowing mineral"_

Uh…did he read my mind or what?

"_Thanks brethren, your help is no only appreciated, but needed, I shall give you a price when the war is over"_

I will give him a title is an honor to my new incoming rule. But now I start to claw the walls carefully moving to the "top". I carefully avoid the sharp edges of the rocks as I move to the lair. While I crawl I notice that it is incredibly narrow, like two minutes crawling the ceiling! After that I notice a queen (finally!)And I slowly get to the ground, suddenly two large pairs of hands grab me by own.

"_Are you here either to overthrow me? Or to tell me news?"_

Overthrow? No, Not yet. I am taking the more manipulative way, I want a great image on the hive, and is a matter of fact that killing her would be a…unpleasant image to my subjects.

"_No my queen, in fact I have come to explain a plan to take our mutual enemies!"_

Suddenly there are 20 seconds of silence.

"_If I take you to our supreme ruler there will be no conflict between you two?"_

"_No"_

Then she starts to…oh…OH! That's! Argh…I presume that hurts!

"_Stop flinching, there is no pain in the removal of my Ovipositor. I will grow another one, follow me"_

She moved in a lumbering fashion, her heels so frail looking to stand that titanic body of hers, ooh it would be so _easy _to kill her now, but the guards, even though they don't have eyes like their queen they are still dangerous, I ready my shotgun (thank me! the future supreme king, the others didn't notice it, even I have forgotten that I was holding it) after a full minute of walking through different caves and holes she started to talk to me:

"_This plan needs my subjects? After all we are slowly being eliminated of the face of this continent by our nemesis"_

"_Yes, but do not worry! They will distract the enemy, while I enter the cave…and finish this"_

"_YOU?! By __**YOURSELF**__?!"_

"_Oh yes"_

"_I will show you my abilities soon my queen"_

She just "looked" at me and with a signs she started to…oh me! She ran at incredible speed! I NEED TO MOVE! I slowly catch up to her, then I notice that the entrance is not only filled with a literal ton of spike light minerals in the ceiling but also with two common warriors and _two_ _praetorians_! Damn this room is huge in comparison to any other, (except the normal queen)

She was much greater in size than her dammit! This crowd was smooth with a few ridges, her chin has strange…strands of flesh, with long tubes that connected her to the hive, similar but slightly more bubbly and disgusting to a normal queen throne. She looked at me and then at her.

"_My young queen…you have brought…sssomebody from the outssside"_

Oh fuck…

"_But I take it, he posssses information?"_

"_My __**over **__queen, I present apologies for my intrusion, but I want to make sure you know this: I can __destroy the red queen mother"_

All the creatures just stared at me, with their mouths wide open, just for a time that I could have swear it was two minutes

"…_you speak the truth! But…how?!"_

I simply smile, and I grab my tail, pull with all my strength! And it comes off, then I use the tail to cut my right hand, more blood spills all around the floor, I flinch and screech in pain…but suddenly the muscle, fat, bones and internal and external flesh of the damaged limb and tail returns! Their expressions where like before, jack jawed.

"…_regeneration!"_

"_An ssssuperior xxxenomorph!"_

"_Exactly!"_

I still don't know how she could "see" my advanced healing process.

"_How did you both noticed that I have regenerated my queens?"_

"_Simple, a queen has the ability to see thanks to their abilities of smell and some mental strength, we are not exactly blind you know?"_

The queen mother put this right small clawed hand on my shoulder and I saw a smile similar to mine

"_You ssshall be my avatar, what ssshould be your nomdeguerre?"_

"_Killer Claw"_

"_Fitting, tomorrow you will go to the hive at the other sssside of the issssland, do you need any of my elite children?" _she said as she caressed one of the praetorians head

"_Don't bother, just send two warriors, they will distract the guards, I will enter, and use another of my especial weapons"_

She told the queen and I to return to our work places, tomorrow will be the day…of triumph.

8/24/2170 (1:34) three warriors got out of the cave, running at the first hours of the morning, after two other hours of running they finally see a large "city" of red hive-flesh and tubular entrances, the leader decides to enter and use a rapid firing weapon, starting the reds of the hive, the other two kill them, but the leader enters the cave.

DATA BY THE STEALTH CAMERA. WAYLAND-YUTANI


	8. Chapter 8

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter Eight: War

I am a few steps from completing my plan!

As I go into the cave of the enemies, I hear their screams, oh yes…I almost want to see they having eyes now! The AA-12 is doing an excellent job at fending some of them. But the amount of clips I got is limited, in fact *sigh* one, no matter, the red traitors shall fall at my presence, their blood shall spill, this continent belongs to me! As I enter the hive they start to carefully pull the trigger, only two or four bullets into the enemy's heads. The entrance was full of this beings, most of them tried to rush me, only to receive a tail or a shot to the head, AUGH! Behind me! Those traitorous, human-blood colored **FUCKS! **These disgusting claws rip my back tubes, I need to do something! I kick one of them in the head, another one takes this place, and I shoot at the things, yes! The masses are both slowing down and decreasing, I run through the dark corridor, red walls of resin surround me, the layout of the hive is barely similar, as I am going through the mockery hive I hear…_gunshots?! _They are nit from my weapon, and the drones are scared enough to run away from my presence so there is no need to kill them…yet, so where are this tiny explosions coming from? I venture back to the entrance to see…them, marines.

"HEY! GUYS I FOUND 18!"

This man called them, they were coming from some kind of long "extension" from the hole on the wall, I run to the opposite, and they continued to fire at me, even though I was clearly away.

"COME HERE YOU FUCKER!"

"Guys, any idea why this bitch came here in the first place?"

"No idea Jackson, maybe he tries to talk to the reds…damn that sounded familiar"

"Communists?"

"Yup"

As I enter the chambers I see the drones staring at me, fearful, indeed I noticed that two of their own followed the gunshots, one died, the other got away and informed to this companions.

"_Why are you here?"_

Mmmmmmh, I could use a lie now.

"_I wanted to warn you about those humans! But you just had to attack me!"_

"_BUT YOU ARE ONE OF THE BLACKS!"_

"_Oh really? How did you noticed __**that**__ fact?"_

"_Stop your queen-damn games and speak your intentions!"_

"_I have come here to protect you from the humans! I need to speak to your queen to find a suitable strategy to deal with our common enemies"_

They stared at me for a few seconds, then they nodded and signaled me to follow them, uh I convinced them good, I still need the marines alive, after I eliminate the false queen I would need their ship, but the fools stopped when I saw the two giant wards of the gate for the first queen.

"_Tell me a good reason why I should let you live 'Claw?"_

You again? Listen I need to warn you about the humans! Creatures of power and destruction, they want to kill both races, we need to put our differences aside and fight, red.

"_Mmmm…no, GUARDS! BRING HIM TO ME!" _

Wait, wha-

Before I could move, a praetorian lunges at me, and strikes my head. Then darkness.

"_Now, I can have all of you to myself, and kill you __**slowly, painfully, a**__nd I. will. Enjoy it. Prepare yourself killer claw, a death by this humans will be fast and even merciful, I will not give to you such luxury"_

You damn idiot! I AM HELPING YOU, IN FACT I WAS!

I do not hear an answer, only laughter, I also hear the massive footsteps of the praetorian as he moves towards red. I wonder who it is? A queen or a…queen mother! Of course! She is sending me telepathic messages. But if she has this abilities why she is did not try to bend my will the moment she had interest on me? Is she really that idiotic? Or she knew of my intelligence and thought of it as a great ability? Whatever, as long as she doesn't take my shotgun my plan shall—-something slips from my right hand, she took it.

As I open my eyes I see red, in her disgustingly huge size and might, indeed she is a queen mother. With her small second arms she bends the gun, damn.

"_So…do you think I am that stupid 'claw? Humans that try to kill us? Pffft. My might is infinite, take their weapons away *she breaks the gun at half* and you take their __**small **__possibility of survival."_

"_You want to personally fight them?"_

"_Exactly! But first I shall deal with you."_

She approaches me and she starts to…OH…AAARGH! SHE IS PULLING MY DOME! I need to act quickly! I need to tear my tail, but those damn preatori-AAAAARGH! I am slowly trying to move my tail…into this chest, it needs to be a quick move or AARGH!

"_Enjoying the pain 'claw?"_

MADE IT!

"_YOU PISSANT!"_

The guard throws me across the room, accidentally making the red bitch tear my dome completely, on that note AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

As I slowly try to put myself at my feet the large pred tries to rush at me, but this chest was a bleeding hole, perfect weak point. As he closes to me I try my best to position myself, the broken bones on my arms and chest slowly healing, even the dome was starting to come back. The monstrous guard had me pinned, but in the heat of the moment I positioned myself to jump, success! As he grabs me I whip my tail in this chest, the debilitating blows slow him down, and then I move for the kill, a mouth-bite.

"_You…__**KILLER!"**_

The main bitch rips her…ovipositor, the giant one falls, and she starts to lumber before me…oh me…she is two heads taller than the praetorian.

"_I __**LOVED**__ HIM!"_

"_Oh don't worry, you will meet him soon enough"_

She roared, she trashed the air, and then she spoke at last

"_I __**WILL**__ MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND PAIN BEYOND YOUR WORST NIGHMARES, YOU SCUM! YOU BETRAYER!"_

She charged, with devastating speed, but I was alright now…I could avoid her, in fact I did. She was about to stand up (her speed was so uncontrolled that she visited the wall, face first) I approached and began to tar her tubes, but her tail lashed at me, the strike was so powerful that I think my spine broke, again. I tried to crawl into the ceiling, maybe fooling her, while at that I heal, she got up, but my plan of being up apparently was working, after all this room is HUGE.

"_Hiding?"_

"…"

"_HIDING?!"_

"…"

I needed to remain silent, I slowly walk towards her, not trying to make any noise…closer, closer! There! I jump to her back and I try to hammer fist this head, first impact, nothing, second. Nothing, third! She growls, but it sounds like she is wounded. I try again but her larger and main arms throw me off balance with a well-aimed punch, I slide to the location of her belly, and I bite her smaller arms success! But she is the one to differ, she punches me again and again, I manage to stop one of her fists, I spit on her face and I use a slap-hammer fist. She is faced by it and I grab her right and left arms, and I tore them open! She cries in pain. And se head-butts me! Then she tries to charge again, but in time jump out of the way, she tries again, but this time I was on the ground, so it was too late to evade. She stars to punch me to the wall with this massive head, but with my legs I knee her on the face grab her, and I give her the last touch, a head bite, well repeated ones. She falls to the ground…I have…SUCCEDED!

"I WON YOU BITCH! I. HAVE. WON!"

Wait…I need to get out, the marines! I try to run, but suddenly they appear, pointing their weapons at me

"Well, well, well. Where is the black's headless corpse 'Claw?"

"Ummm, just give me a moment and I find one!"

"Why did you entered here?"

"…reasons"

"Ok guys, let's give him a chance, the boss wants to talk to you alive"

We exited the red mockery hive, the drones where dead, all of them. The bodies were not even epilated, they just where everywhere on the ground. It was almost disgusting, if they were not red of course. (Well light pink) then after a time I saw the exit, I ran as fastest as I could. The idiots try to fire, but then I saw one of the blacks that guided me here, oh yes! I kickly punch him and I tear this head off with the large blade-barb of my tail.

"The hell you run fro—oh"

"Can we move to the ship?"

Phase one completed: kill the enemies of my future hive, so they can watch me as a heroic being. Phase two…**kill** Simmons.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALIEN: Hunter and Prey**

Chapter Nine: Retribution

As we move through the fertile land, I see a strange shape, the men tell me is a drop ship, as they continue pushing me with their guns we enter, the space was a little small, they obliged me to sit like always at gunpoint.

"Well no funny business creep!"

What in me that minds?

"I won't do anything destructive, after all Simmons and I have words"

In reality the plan needed to be expanded, the red hive was still a problem. The queen mother dead and the pink drones annihilated, those two could create some problems, after all who will maintain the hive and who will have the leadership? But as always there could be successor, I needed to do something _big, _to eliminate the menace that plagued my rightful throne as king. And as we ascended I saw the solution, the ship was close to the traitor's den. Oh yes, I could try to threat the driver and **crash** the damn hive.

The drop ship's internal structure was nothing more than dead grey metal, the seats were black, if a little comfy, and the mayor concern was the damn armed men, their shotguns and rifles where always with them, checking me only with looks and strange contortions of their faces, most of the time I have seen those, they symbolized rage, like a snarl, but muted.

"Well fellas, we have arrived"

As I stepped through the same place I exited I saw the woman that helped me, with her golden sticks attached to her skull…hair. The taller one, brown sticks, slim and with a smile that made my already dangerous blood, boil. With this mocking tone he proceeds to talk to me, arrrgh I hate him!

"Killer Claw, so there you are friend, what happened? Why where you doing in the red hive? Specifically I told you to take the headless corpse to me"

"I needed to kill my enemies, I needed to make justi-"

"DON'T give me that crap! What where you doing?

Suddenly I can see the men with guns directly moving in front to of the main man. And he smirked and said:

"Take him with me gentlemen"

As we moved along I noticed that the woman was following him, but she can't keep up.

"NO! This is not necessary! Look at him, he is sentient, he is sapient! This abilities could be exceptional in combat! Don't do it Simmons! He could be more hu-"

"SHUT. UP! Because **you** are an idiot if you think that you can tell **me **what to do, leave or your ass is blasted Alex!"

The armed men push her to the ground, and the others also do the same to make me follow their obnoxious leader. We exited the place where the ships land and exit, as we moved I walked silently with my oppressors, the main man is more intelligent that I believed no matter, that woman could be of use, she could be used as a pawn, she could threat this place's mover and make her crash, while I escape on one of the 'pods, both the humans and the disgusting red things die. But what will he do to me? I can regenerate, the stupid human made me virtually unkillable, unless the head was destroyed at this entirety.

We walked through a the same hallway where my cell is, as I am about to request entering I see that the humans look at me with…smirks

"Oh nooo, you are comin' to my office."

An armed man slams the back of this gun at my face, then again, and again, I try to claw him, I am about to use my tail at everyone that is around me, but this reflexes were faster, and he shoots me direct in the head, but there is no bang…only a cold smoke. That's no gun! The cool white gas was debilitating…the bastards want me to be unconscious, I fall to the ground, and I can barely hear a laugh, **this **obnoxious laugh, Simmons…you _pay for this, you cowardly, ungrateful, pathetic…_

Darkness.

As I awake, I see him in a table, two guards, and one of those two is the one that punched me! The place looks like my room, but with a table and a seat, with him seated on it.

"So, the elephant on the room is this, what were you doing?"

I answer: "I said that I needed to know how to fight the reds, there is no question on it"

"Really? Guard, make him talk the truth"

The guard shoots at me repeatedly, then he punches me again and again with that damn gun, and finally he grabs my head and slams it into the ground, as I heal the wounds of my chest the three men laugh.

"Do you know that there is an organ that spreads cells that multiply the flesh particles? Yes it is inside you, we can blow it up to hell if you don't answer anymore.

So…I have a special, artificial organ?

"Go to hell Simmons"

I grab some of my blood and I throw at the guard that tortured me, the other one destroys my arm, but this time I punch him directly in the stomach with my tail, then I pure the blood of my arm on this face. The one in pain on the ground tries to crawl to the exit, I quickly grab him and tear the skin of this face apart, the acid has eaten this shoulder completely, and I start to slam him on the ground, then I throw the pathetic almost dead guard on Simmons, who was about to grab a black small box with a pointy stick, too late, the guard's acid wound eats the thing. Simmons grabs a gun of this own and points it at me, I grab him and I tar this hand with the grip of my superior arm. He tries to punch my head.

"Pathetic"

I start to slowly claw this face, then I snap this arms in the articulation point. Then the left arm, as I break the bone of the legs as he screams and begs me for mercy.

"Please claw! I gave you your superior strength! I made your muscles greater! I gave you immortality! The ability to speak! Don't fucking kill me!"

I grab this head and I slam it in the table, a satisfying "crunch" is heard, as I lift this head I see blood coming from this lump of flesh that is designed to smell.

"You though I was some kind of slave for you humans! I am my own being, didn't you realize? I planned for this! I wanted to escape to my world, convince my species to worship me in a manner similar to a queen, I wanted to keep this genetic upgrades to myself, for that I served you. I am _not _your slave Simmons, I never was, and it was your ego that blinded you! Behold Conrad Simmons! the one that is superior to a queen! Killer Claw! In fact what is superior to a queen in every sense? There must be a word for that?"

There is something watery in this eyes as he speaks

"A-a-a…god? Oh no…What…I have done?"

"Yes…I like that word, god is a prime example of what I am and **you**, and your men made me that fare-thee-well. But it is unfortunate that you can't see my ascension Conrad, but you will be honored, to be killed by the future creator of this planet, farewell fucker"

I finally kill him with a powerful punch to the face, I used all my strength, and I watched this head explode, oh yes I am a god, I will mold the hive into my kingdom, and the world shall know fear.

I move out of the place, there she is, the woman named Alex. I grab her by the throat.

"Grab the gun, and tell me where the pilots of this ship are"

"y-you're alive!"

"MOVE IT YOU **FUCKING** INFERIOR ONE!"

I push her to grab the rifle, but I grab the shotgun of the other dead guard. We move through the corridor, she tries to say something.

"What will you do!? You can escape! L-let me-"

"Silence. I will end the tyranny of humanity symbolically now, so move it!"

Then the other humans see us and try to escape, I ignore them, I am far too perfect for wasting my time, then I see it, a large window where the pilots operate. I shoot at the three of them. She is about to point at me, but my tail quickly impales her right in the stomach, then I uppercut her. As she falls to the ground I hear her last words.

"I thought you were better than doctor Simmons…you monster! You bas-"

*crunch*

I stomp her head to shut the bitch up as I destroy the controls with my fist I see that the ship is inclining, then it is falling, I run desperately, I see humans ahead, armed, but I shoot all of them, I grab one of them and I ask him.

"**Where is the drop-pod place?!"**

He runs and he tells me to follow him, as I move more armed men approach, I try to guard the idiot, and I shoot back, we approach to the place where I exited to the planet. As I escape the man tries to ask how I escaped.

"Don't waste your time, pray to **your** god, because **I** have abandoned you"

As the drop falls I see the humongous structure fall, I see fire surrounding it. And I smile, as I tried to destroy the controls I noticed a stick that helped move direction, but it didn't actually moved to distances, I saw the red hive from the distance of space, it indeed was huge, and then I moved the stick and the direction was definitive. As I think of the reaction of my enemies, I see that the drop pod finally lands, I try on my hardest to run away, the man was ordered to put the direction on the black hive. I approach it (after breaking the door again) and my colleges see the falling structure, and the catastrophic explosion that followed it.

"_Killer claw! What was __**that**__!?"_

"_My power, I moved a structure from space, and I made it fall the enemies land"_

As the others accompanied me to the mother queen's room I saw him, the one that helped me, I heard this voice.

"_I heard what the other said Killer Claw, you really did that?"_

I told him the complete story, but then I realized "if he knows the whole story, the others will not see me as a god, I silently killed him with my tail, later the mother queen herself was impress.

"_You did well killer claw, what isssss your desssire"_

"_Make me a king, let me govern alongside you, as your superior, because I do not believe that you could do something like I did"_

"_Alright…I do not have much of a choizzze, the whole hive lovessss you"_

I see happily a new future for this world, we will unite the world's black xenomorphs and I will govern them all, I will make a new age of greatness.

**THE END.**


End file.
